Untitled
by timcanpy's pen
Summary: "I, Allen Walker, an exorcist and a Noah, the light and the dark. I am the Destroyer of Time in the prophecy who will decide the fate of the human race. Will I, who belonged to nowhere but myself in between two colors, choose to save the pitiful living…or destroy?...or maybe, will I be the destroyer who can save?" FatherlyCross :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Timcanpy's pen is here to bring you another story to enjoy. Don't worry I will update my older fanfiction soon, but for now I would like to share this to you.**

**Cross: I thought you are filming a fantasy trailer project for your multimedia with your friends and would be back on September?**

**Ugh…yeah. But this story can't wait any longer. I already have written the chapters and would also like to know if they will like it or else I'm just wasting my time writing this on my notes.**

**Cross: ooo~kaaay~**

**What are you trying to imply?**

**Cross: Nothing. Just go on the story already, idiot golem.**

**Shut up or I'll have Neah to punch you!**

**Cross: Whatever.**

…

* * *

**Title: Untitled**

**Introduction:**

**I, Allen Walker, an exorcist and a Noah, the light and the dark. I am the Destroyer of Time in the prophecy who will decide the fate of the human race. Will I, who belonged to nowhere but myself in between two colors, choose to save the pitiful living…or destroy?...or maybe, will I be the destroyer who can save?**

* * *

**Chapter One: Home**

* * *

It has been a year since that fateful night. It has been a year since the boy brought his deceased father back to life only an akuma. It has been a year since he was cursed by the only person he loved. It has been a year yet here he was, sitting on his bed. He pulled his knees onto his chest and wrapped his arms around it. He rested his chin on between his knees, eyes were staring ahead into nothing but pure infinite black space that his sub consciousness made to calm himself whenever he goes berserk and scream in agony as if someone is torturing him. and then there was a red-haired man that will come and restrain him so that he won't hurt himself.

Allen Walker, a boy that has an abnormal hair color which is white and an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid, looks calm this morning except that he was not in the real world but inside his own world.

Cross Marian, the red-haired man who takes care of him, though grudgingly, came in with a bowl of chicken broth on tray that he was carrying. He placed it on the small table beside the bed and sat on the comfy seat adorned with red and golden linings. He looked at the boy and asked. "Are you hungry, Allen?"

"…"

"…no? you didn't eat last night because of…you're in pain. Remember what Mana said?" by Mana's name mentioned, Allen flinched at that and memories of Mana telling him to keep walking until the day he died.

The boy slowly turned his head and stared at the food. Cross smiled. Cross approached Allen slowly as to not to startle him and sat on the bed. He carefully reached out his hand to pull Allen's legs down to relax in which Allen stiffened a little and Cross paused for a moment until the boy relaxed. He then reached for the food and placed it on Allen's lap. "Eat." He said and the boy obliged.

Allen's shaky hands stretched out for the spoon and began shoving the foos into his mouth to fill his grumbling stomach.

He almost finish his breakfast when his hand that held the spoonful of chicken broth halted in mid air. His eyes widened in horror as memories of that night flashed back. He dropped his spoon and it spilled all over the blanket. Cross didn't missed this and quickly removed the bowl and restrained Allen's movements before he could do harm on himself.

Allen began to panic, his heart beat raised, and his breathes were of heavy pants. Soon, it was followed by an agonizing scream that escaped from his throat. He tried to move his arms in an attempt to pull out his hair but to no avail. He tried to tossed his body but couldn't move a single limb but his head.

Mother, who was in the kitchen drinking her tea, stopped sipping as she listened to an ear piercing scream. Baba was attending his flowers and stopped when he heard Allen scream. They both listened to the screams helplessly. Oh how they love to see the boy but they couldn't for it will only scare the boy and throw things onto them. Only Cross can handle him.

Cross had managed to calm the boy somehow and Allen fell asleep. He thought maybe a little talking could help the boy. He's not expecting for Allen to respond though but at least listen. He then left the room and walked over to where the phone was. He dialled the numbers and waited for someone to pick.

"Hello~…" came a feminine voice from the other line.

"Komui."

"Ah! Cross, it's you~!" Komui squeaked. "So, how's the boy?"

"A little better than before."

"Good! What're you going to do now? Are your bringing him here as your apprentice~?" Cross felt like there were flowers hovering over Komui as he spoke.

"Hn. Idiot. He's still unstable and I know what you're thinking. And no is my answer, I won't come back. You know how I hate that place."

"How about take Allen-kun out for a walk~? Ne?"

"….i'm thinking of trying to talk to him."

"Ah… that's good. I hope there would be much improvement this time since it's already…uh…a year, right?"

"Yeah."

"And by the-"

Cross hanged the phone before he could utter the word 'buy me some souvenir~!"

"…" Komui, as far as we all know, kept on talking on the phone even though Cross wasn't there longer.

"Ah…yes! Yes!-ahaha- no, not really." Komui continued while doodling on a piece of paper. The scientists that were lining and carrying a bunch of papers waiting for him to finish the talk with Cross sweatdropped and were annoyed by their supervisor's stupid antics.

"I know he hanged the phone! Get over it already and sign these papers!" Reever yelled but was ignored.

*annoyed*

"Uhh…ignoring us just like that?" Johnny sighed and Tapp just…uh…tired and wanted to sleep already.

* * *

Cross checked on Allen. He's already sitting. Allen noticed Cross' poking his head. He watched as the General sighed and went inside shutting the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

"Allen." He said and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you know what's my name?" Allen shook his head as a no which surprised him. Cross sometimes asked him if he's hungry or needs something but he never receive a single sign of respond. But this time is different.

"My name is Cross Marian. Call me master." He said and continue in introducing himself. Everyday he talks to Allen, though the boy didn't say anything but nodded his head telling Cross to go on with his story and adventures in his life.

This talking really helped the boy occupied and forget those memories he wished to vanish. Allen stopped screaming and hurting himself but his nightmares were inevitable. Luckily, Cross is always there to accompany him.

After a week, Allen learned about his left arm which is innocence that made him an exorcist who fights evil like the Earl himself and his minions. An exorcist who frees the souls that were bound to this world to do the will of the Earl.

One morning, Cross visited Allen in his room after breakfast and asked for a walk. Allen hesitated at first but nodded. He longed for the fresh air, to see the world once again. He got tired inside his room doing nothing but trained his left arm to move properly again.

Cross has long legs and walks fast so Allen has to sped up his pace to catch up with him. this was his first after a long year to go out and have his feet to walk again. Cross stopped suddenly that made Allen to bump on him with a soft 'oog'. Allen rubbed his nose and looked up at his master.

He was a bit surprised to see Cross offering him a piggy bank ride that reminds him of his father. He smiled at the memory and accepted the offer.

The two stopped by at the bar. Cross, as usual, sat by the counter drinking his wine and watched the boy playing cards to train his left arm to move properly. Cross smiled. He was glad that Allen is recovering. He could now go out of his room without going insane like he used to do to mother and Baba. Speaking of mother and Baba, they were sooo happy that their little Allen is a lot better than before.

Cross was enjoying his wine while watching Allen when two drunkard men came.

"Hey, Cross! When are you planning to pay your debt!?"

"Yeah! We've been searching for you all this time!"

Cross settled his goblet on table and stood like nothing is wrong. The two stared at him waiting for Cross to pull out the money-

ZOOM!

Cross stormed out of the bar and the two chased after him yelling, calling his name, and cursing.

Allen, who had just noticed the events, was afraid of being left behind and decided to run after them.

"Damn!" Cross muttered to himself. Allen was left behind. He looked over his shoulders to see two people behind chasing him and a boy farther behind following them.

Cross abruptly stopped that made the two to struggle to take control of their momentum and run passed him. Cross then run back and picked Allen up carrying him on his arm and hid. Allen shrieked a little then relaxed when Cross stopped running. Cross settled him down and offered him another piggy bank ride which Allen didn't waste a moment and lunged himself on his back happily right away.

"Oh, look who's happy here." Said Cross. "Let's go, it's getting dark already. Let's go home."

_Home._ Allen thought to himself as Cross began to walk. Allen rested his head on Cross back. He smiled a real smile for the first time after those horrible events in his life and closed his eyes.

_Home…_

* * *

**Took me forever to type this…**

**Chapter two is ready. All I have to do is type it.**

**Please feel free to review this chapter.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Untitled**

**Introduction:**

**I, Allen Walker, an exorcist and a Noah, the light and the dark. I am the Destroyer of Time in the prophecy who will decide the fate of the human race. Will I, who belonged to nowhere but myself in between two colors, choose to save the pitiful living…or destroy?...or maybe, will I be the destroyer who can save?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Apart**

* * *

It has been a month since Cross took Allen out of the house, more specifically out of his room. He taught Allen how to use sign language since he can't talk. Whenever Allen tries to, the air will just clogged in his throat. He don't know why but he just can't find his voice.

Allen is livelier than before. He helps mother and Baba doing house chores. Mother taught Allen how to cook simple dishes and desserts and Baba taught him how to take care the flowers and do the flower arrangement which he both enjoys.

Sometimes, Allen will play poker with mother for his left arm rehabilitation. Whenever Cross is not around he will ask mother and Baba. If Cross doesn't return within or at least an hour after Allen learned that he's out, Allen would locked himself in his room, sat on his bed, and embraced to calm himself. Cross told him not to panic whenever he feels like and try to control his emotions. So, as a remedy, Allen would remain inside his room and wait for Cross to return.

One starry night, Allen was left alone though mother and Baba was there, he still felt alone. Cross told him a while ago to behave and help mother and Baba prepare for the supper and he will be back soon. Allen obeyed.

But Cross was gone for 6 hours already. Allen was in his room, calming himself until he couldn't hold it anymore. He began to palpitate. He's panicking inside. Allen clutched his head and bit his lower tip. He's afraid. Afraid to be alone. But, he's not alone right? Mother and Baba didn't leave the house. But…no matter how hard he convince himself, the feeling of being left alone is there. He felt secure when Cross is beside him. he felt no one can harm him when Cross is with him. That's why he couldn't stand it when Cross isn't there to watch him.

He cried.

Mother and Baba were outside his room leaning their ears to eavesdrop. Baba tilted the knob. It's locked.

Suddenly, a door was kicked open and revealed a drunk Cross Marian. They recoiled in surprised and stared at the man. The man also stared at them. For a moment they remained like that and mother had had enough and broke their staring contest by sending a flying kicked square at Cross' chin sending him out of the door where he came in.

Cross growled and forced himself off the ground.

"Shit!"

He muttered when he finally realized what's happening and stormed in straight to Allen's room. Because of his adrenaline rise, he managed to open the door that was locked. He's an idiot. He knew Allen couldn't stand without him around and now, he forgot about it and didn't realized the time.

The door was slammed open that startled the boy.

Allen looked up to see who opened the door and saw Cross. He jumped off his bed and run to the said man. Cross caught the incoming Allen and let the boy cry on his shirt.

"Allen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Allen. I won't do it again. Hush, Allen. It's okay. I'm here, I won't leave you again, I promise."

He rubbed Allen's back listening to his sobs and his even breath until Allen fell asleep.

Since that night, Cross never left the house without Allen.

* * *

Allen tilted his head to the right wondering why Cross brought him in the forest. He looked up at his master waiting for an explanation.

"You want to be an exorcist, right?" he asked and then turned to see Allen's answer.

Allen just stared at him, confusion contorted his face but nodded. Cross smiled. "Very well, to day is your first training as my apprentice." Allen's face was priceless. He was sooo happy, sooo glad that finally he will start his training with Cross. He wants to destroy those akuma and save those pitiful souls.

They were training for a very long period of time. It's almost nightfall and Allen was pretty exhausted. He sat beneath the shade of the tree resting his back on it, panting.

"that's it for today. Looks like your acrobatic skills are still intact." Allen smiled, in front of him was Cross standing his back facing the boy. "Wait for me here, Allen. I have to look for Timcanpy, I'll be right back." This time, Cross turned to see Allen nodded.

Cross then strode to where he last saw Tim fluttering a while ago. Soon, he found Tim chasing the puple butterfly. He caught Tim by its tail and settled the golem on his palm. Tim didn't like it, the golem showed Cross its canine teeth in annoyance. Cross just ignored his golem and watched the purple butterfly ascending to the silver moon.

_Purple butterfly…_Cross' thought.

Suddenly, a flash striked him in realization.

"Allen!" he yelled as he stormed back to where Allen is when he heard the boy screamed.

"UWAAAH!"

"Damn it! Why did I left him by himself!? I should have seen this coming." Cross was too late. Allen was gone.

Cross took a step to the tree where Allen sat a while ago and picked up a piece of playing cards that might slipped out of Allen's pocket.

Ace of spades.

"Shit! Those damned Noahs…"

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Allen kept on screaming and kicking to get out of the man's hold that took him away his master. "Whoa! Easy there, shounen. We're going to your room." Said the man in fine black clothes and a top hat as he carried the boy in bridal style to his room.

After walking in a long dark hallway, they had reached the room. The man, instead of opening the door, penetrated along the boy inside which made Allen to freak out. He couldn't believe it and would probably never believe it! They passed through the door!

"Opps. Sorry about that, shounen. Don't worry everything will be alright." He gently placed Allen on bed and sat beside him. the screaming and kicking stopped yet he was still trembling, his back faced the man.

Slowly, the man caressed Allen's forehead that made Allen's blood to froze and cold sweat run down his face. _Master! What should I do!? He-he's a Noah. I can't fight him._ he whimpered to himself.

"You're sweating! Are you that scared of me, huh shounen? Please don't be. I'm your brother. I was ordered by the Earl to retrieve you. Your family misses you so much."

The word 'family' made him look at the man.

The man's face is dark, has a pair of golden eyes and a line of stigmata on his forehead. Yes, he's a Noah, the one that he's master had told him. he's a Noah and Allen has innocence so how could this man be his family? His brother?

"I'm Tyki Mikk, just call me Tyki. I suppose your name is Allen, right? Allen Walker?"

Allen nodded. He sat up looked down on his lap. There, Tyki saw droplets of liquid on his lap. Allen was crying. Tyki pulled Allen in embrace and spoke those comforting words in his ear. He let Allen cry on his shirt, Allen was confused. He don't know what to do. He missed his master, mother, and Baba whom he pictured as his family but, this person, Tyki Mikk, claimed that they were brothers and that his 'family' missed him. He don't know what to do but, if this man really was telling the truth then, he will accept this 'family' that Tyki has told him.

"Looks like he cried to sleep." Tyki said his thought. He gently pulled away the boy from him and slowly laid him and tucked the covers. "Goodnight, shounen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa min'na-san! I just got home from cosplay summit. Teehee. I dunno who won, not that I care much, 'cause it's getting late already and my friend and I were starving so…let them be. Whatever. Anyways…thanks to cosplay summit that urge me to update, reason is that the host cosplays Lenalee and I love her! : 3 hoho~. By the way, since I'm not updating dandelion's memories for almost a month now…I promise you that by first Friday of September there would be at least 3 chapters or so. I'm still formulating the plot to make it better and school is chasing me also.**

**Alright! So much for that. Here it goes.**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I appreciated it!**

* * *

**Title: Untitled**

**Introduction:**

**I, Allen Walker, an exorcist and a Noah, the light and the dark. I am the Destroyer of Time in the prophecy who will decide the fate of the human race. Will I, who belonged to nowhere but myself in between two colors, choose to save the pitiful living…or destroy?...or maybe, will I be the destroyer who can save?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The 14****th****'s Vessel; A. W.**

* * *

Just as Cross came back, he rushed into his room and hurriedly packed his things he needed in search of his little apprentice, Allen. He stormed out of his room and grabbed the doorknob when mother held his wrist before he could open it. He looked over his shoulder to see mother's, his face contorted of irritation and worry.

"What happened?" mother asked monotonously.

"The Noah got him. Now, got a problem with that then let me go." Cross replied irritably.

Mother understood him so, without a word, she loosened her grip around Cross' wrist and let him run out of the house to look for their little Allen.

Cross would never forget the time when he first talk to the child, asking the child if how would he like to be an exorcist.

_Flashback._

"_Want to be an exorcist, kid?" Cross, who stood in front of the child whose face covered in blood and has an abnormally white hair whom rested his back on the cold stone, asked bluntly but there's a part of it that is warm and soft to hear._

_The child looked at him emotionless. His eye, right eye which is good, held no life though sadness and grief was there. this child had been through hardships in life. Cross knew the kid's an orphan. He learned it since the child adopted by Mana, whom he watched over as he promised to Mana's younger brother before he died. He learned that the child has no name to begin with. He don't remember his memories of five years. All he could remember is that, he, the child, had been a street urchin for some time before he work at the circus where the ring master, Cosimo, used to beat him. Cross would never forget when the child and Mana met. It was the day when everything in the child had started anew only to be taken away yet again by Mana's death and the appearance of the Earl._

_Allen, the child whom Mana named after, was once again alone and his new world was taken away from him._

"_Want to be an exorcist, kid?" asked Cross and the child looked at the owner of the voice. It struck Cross to see such a fragile figure. Cross kneeled down on one knee and asked the same question once again but what he didn't expect was for the kid to say…_

"_Long time…no see…Cross Marian." _

_The kid smiled before he fell unconscious._

Neah…_he thought as he stared at the child wide eye._

_End of flashback._

Mother had let him go and watched the General headed and faded in the darkness to wherever he's planning to go. She knew he cared for the kid even though Cross grudgingly took the task of taking care of the child, wash the blanket that Allen used to and accidentally wet it by his urine since he couldn't move yet because of the shock and trauma, cooking food for the kid and feed him and there's Baba teasing him by calling Cross 'father' that made him fume most of the time, but that only lasted for few months since Cross started to love Allen like a son. True, Cross hates brats but Allen is an exception for him. what Cross really hates was the 14th. He hates the fact that the 14th use a child as his vessel instead of a useless, lazy, drunk adult. Cross really hates it. Allen is just a small child, oblivious of the incoming Holy War, but Cross can do nothing but take care of the child.

As of now, what worries mother and Cross was the fact that the Noah clansmen may already know that Allen is the 14th's vessel which is the only reason they could think of why the Noah kidnapped him.

What will they do to Cross' apprentice? Allen has innocence and the Noah hates it and will do anything-everything to get rid of it by means of destroying.

* * *

Millennium Earl had Tyki set a room, which is at the far most region of the mansion where Noahs don't usually do, for little Allen who's asleep in Tyki's room.

The room that Tyki set is white. An expensive twin size bed at the left of the room. There's a white side table with lamp on it which is also white on the left side of the bed and a chair on the other side leaning on the wall. Across the room is an elegant mini white couch with silver trimming facing the bed.

Everything is white.

Innocent.

Simple.

Oblivious of the dark.

Who designed it? Tyki of course since little Allen has white hair so, he made the room white inspired by the 14th's previous room.

* * *

Allen cracked an eye but closed it immediately when light burned his eye. He felt his surroundings. Beneath him feels so soft and comfy that you would actually hate to get up. _Bed…_he thought as he cares the fabric and snuggled on the warm blanket he has over him.

_Where am I…? I don't remember my bed this soft before…_

Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked several times to adjust from the light. White ceiling is what he first saw through his hooded eyes. He got up slowly rubbing the sleep away and stifled a yawn. He then scanned the room he was in and was about to panic knowing that this is not his room when two figures appeared by the closed door.

_Since when did they come in?_ he asked himself mentally.

Then it struck him.

_Tyki, if remember it right, is a Noah. He has a line of stigmata on his forehead, ashen skin, and golden eyes. just like as what my Master had told me, he's a Noah that destroys innocence just like my arm. And…Oh no! the marshmallow clown! It's him who taunted me to bring Ma-Mana back to the world of the living only as an akuma! He's the Millennium Earl…according to master…they are enemies…what should I do!?_

Allen was scared. He was afraid of strangers and now these people appeared? He started to panic. He clutched his head as he felt he was hyperventilating and began to scream and throw threw things at them. First were pillows, then blanket which barely reached the middle, now a lamp, even a chair! The Earl dance at these things that were thrown to them by the boy while Tyki just let it pass his body.

Now, Allen has nothing to throw. The two Noahs took this opportunity to calm little Allen.

After hours of restraining Allen, somehow they had managed to calm him a bit but still, Allen didn't pay attention to whatever the two were blabbering about.

Allen pulled his knees closer and wrapped his arms. He's not talking, not listening either, his eyes were wide, afraid of not be able to escape from them. He couldn't think clearly. He don't know what to do-

_Pretend._

That's it! Pretend! His master told him before that whenever his master don't want to listen, he pretends to be asleep so his co-workers won't bother him though his trick of sleeping during meeting won't work anymore since he always use it as an excuse.

_Let's take it a shot then._ He said to himself and inhaled to relax his muscle.

He raised his head and looked to the persons in front of him. he opened his mouth to recite Tyki's name but the air clogged in his throat which made him cough hoarsely. He attempted to speak again only to fail while the two stared at him, confused as to why allen couldn't speak straight.

"Come on, shounen. Speak. We're not going to bite you." Tyki encouraged him though it seemed like a threat to him.

"Ohoho~ Tyki-pon, you're scaring our little Allen!" Tyki twitched on how the Earl still addressed him like that. "Hakushaku, please stop calling me that."

"Now, now." The Earl ignored his plead, that annoyed Tyki. "Allen-kun, isn't it?" Allen nodded. "Why don't you speak?"

Allen then began to dance his hands and fingers on air. It's a sign language that the Noahs were unaware of. They watched as Allen did it.

"What is it?" Tyki asked.

Allen sighed knowing that they didn't get what he was trying to say. He then move his hands as if writing on a paper.

"You need paper and pen?" the Earl asked and he nodded. "Alright, I'll get it." Tyki volunteered. He stood and walked to the door. He gently tilted the knob to open the door and stepped out of the room shutting the door behind.

Not long after, Tyki came back with a pad of paper and pen. He sat back on the bed and gave it to Allen. Allen took it and scribbled something. After he wrote, he held it for them to read.

**I can't speak.**

"why?" the Noahs asked in unison.

**I just can't. who are you?**

"I am Millennium Earl."

"I introduced myself to you last night, shounen. Guess you forgot. Once again, I'm Tyki Mikk."

**Allen Walker.**

"Yes, Allen Walker. by the way, do you still remember me~?" the Earl asked. He expected for Allen to say 'yes' and kick him out but-

**No. I don't remember you at all.** Allen lied.

"Oh…so sad that you don't remember me. anyway, it's good to hear, though." The Earl's grin widened more, if that's even possible, but that's the Earl we're talking about so it's a yes.

**Oh. Uhmm…what are you then? Why am I here?**

"We are Noahs, shounen. You are here because you are our youngest brother."

"Tyki-pon is right~." The Earl chimed and Tyki just sighed. _How many times do I have to tell him to stop calling me that_? Tyki muttered to himself. "It only means that we are your family, Allen and that we should tell you the story of our family-" the Earl was cut off by Allen's grumbling stomach.

The Noahs looked at him blankly that made Allen blushed.** Sorry, just my stomach.** Tyki smirked when he read it but chose to hide his smirk so he won't embarrassed Allen more.

"Ohoho~ it's alright, Allen-kun. Thought that you didn't eat since last night so I brought you food!" the Earl snapped his fingers then an akuma maid came in with a food cart. The akuma maid settled it beside Allen.

Allen looked down at the food on the cart and then to the akuma maid. _I think this is an aku-_

Suddenly, Allen's left eye activated. He saw the saw hovering above the akuma maid. It was chained, bound to the harboured body, crying and asking for him to help it. Allen then cover his mouth, he felt like the bile is making its own way out. He tried to control his emotions but then failed and began to cry.

"what's wrong, shounen? Didn't like the food?"

Allen shook his head and pointed above the akuma maid. They looked at where Allen was pointing and the Earl knew it. He can see the akuma's soul. The Earl knew though he can't it.

"Get out, akuma. Allen-kun doesn't want you to be here." The Earl ordered. Without a word, the akuma maid bowed and retreat itself.

"what happened?" Tyki asked curiously.

The Earl pulled Allen into a hug and answered him. "Our little Allen-kun can see the akuma's soul. I think he didn't like the grotesque figure of it."

"Shh…it's okay, Allen-kun. It's gone. You won't see it anymore." The Earl coaxed. Tyki just watched them, observing the little boy.

"Don't worry about it, shounen. Now, you have to eat or you'll starve to death." He said jokingly but then again, nobody laugh at his joke which put a shame on him. he sighed.

Allen then started to move his hand and started eating in a slow pace.

* * *

**There's the chappie! Hope you like it.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. : )**

**[Good news. We're almost done with our multimedia. : D]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Untitled**

**Introduction:**

**I, Allen Walker, an exorcist and a Noah, the light and the dark. I am the Destroyer of Time in the prophecy who will decide the fate of the human race. Will I, who belonged to nowhere but myself in between two colors, choose to save the pitiful living…or destroy?...or maybe, will I be the destroyer who can save?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Allen's Amnesia**

* * *

All of the members of the Noah clan was surprised to see none of the akumas remained in the dining room in which they, except the Earl and Tyki, find it odd. "Mellennie, it is not surprising when you arranged a family dinner and forced daddy to cancel his appointments but, why are the akumas not here?" Road asked. The Noahs looked at the Earl waiting for an answer. True, they are used for a sudden family dinner but to forced Sheril to cancel his appointments was rare though. What really bothers them was the lack of akuma around the room. The Millennium chuckled and said "Why don't you asked Wisely~?" he gestured to the Noah of Wisdom when he noticed a smile formed on his face. Now everone's focus was at their fellow Noah. "Wisely? Did you know something?" Sheril asked. "Of course he knew. He reads minds, remember?" Tyki answered for Wisely and smirked at the white haired Noah. "I'm not, Tyki. I respect privacy." he huffed his shoulders.

"Lie..." they chorused.

Wisely sighed. "Fine. We have a new member of the family. Sorry for reading your mind Earl." he mumbled the last sentence. "It's alright~. Now, Tyki? Will you fetch our youngest?"

"Yes, Earl-sama." Tyki bowed and went out of the room to fetch his small charge.

"So? What does he looks like?" David asked. "Or rather 'she'?" Jasper appended.

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, Earl-sama, What's the mane?!" the Noah of Bonds asked as they aimed their guns at their heads. "Calm down you two. I'll tell you later when he comes." said the Earl. He poked his boiled egg when the Noah of Wrath reached for the dessert. "Not now Skinn~ we have to wait for the young ones~!" Skinn pulled back his hand and growled. He loves sweets. His mouth watered as he looked longingly at the dessert.

"Uhmm...Millennie? You didn't answer my question."

"Ohoho~ I'm sorry Road. What was it again?"

"Why aren't any akumas around?"

"Oh...about that. Our youngest can't stand them. He had the ability to see their souls that's why..."

The door opened and revealed two figures. It was Tyki. He has a kid on his left. "Come in, shounen." Allen looked at him warily. "They are your family." Tyki smiled.

"You're so ADORABLE!" Sheril flew, literally towards the boy, Allen, and wrapped his arm around the small frame. Tyki felt a sweat rolled down his back. He twiched. _Should've seen this coming_. Tyki said inwardly.

Allen shrieked when the Noah of Desires latched at him. Panic, Allen pushed himself with all his might but the man was too strong. He was afraid and screamed when he couldn't get off the man. Sheril ignored his screams thinking that Allen was just like his brother, Tyki, who hates to be that near him. Tyki did failed to notice that glare the Earl gave him. He knew what to do, Tyki snatched the boy and lifted him up away from his brother's reach. He stomped a foot on Sheril's face to push him away. "You're scaring him, you know?" Tyki then kicked his brother away and sat on his chair. He gently pulled the boy who gripped his shirt away but Allen didn't want him to be settled down alone on his chair afraid that that man would made a physical contact with him. Again. Curuios, Tyki peaked to his see his face. Oh great. He's crying. Tyki pulled the boy in an embrace and said some comforting words while stroking Allen's white locks.

"What's wrong with the brat?" the twins leaned over the table to have a good look on the boy.

"He's crying." said Tyki.

"Look daddy." Road elbowed her dad on his chest. Sheril let out a painful 'oof'. "You scared him."

"S-sorry...didn't me- mean to...ow, it hurts..." Sheril curled up in his seat while clutching his chest. I think...I have at least two bro-broken ribs...oww...

"Allen-chan...? Don't cry. Sheril was just too excited when he saw you~!" said the Earl. "Oh, before I forgot. His name is Allen Walker, 11 years old and...a mute."

"A mute?!" the twins exclaimed as they snapped.

"Uhmm...he was traumatized by the past event and since then he couldn't speak." Tyki explained.

"Oh." Sheril, Road, and the twins said.

"Enough with that anyways...let's eat~! I know Allen-chan here is hungry. Right, Allen-chan?" the Earl patted him on head. He stopped crying and looked up at the man whose face grinned. As always. Hicupping, he nodded. "I'll tell you the rest about him later my children!" the chimed and scooped his boiled egg that has an eerie face.

Tyki settled Allen on chair between him and the Earl. Allen looked at his 'family', he has to pretend that he knew nothing about Noahs and exorcists until his master, Cross Marian, will come and rescue him.

* * *

One morning, little Allen run passed the several hallways. He turned left and right and barged in to a random room. He didn't care where he was and where he was going to hide. All what matters was the fact that he has to escape.

Escape? From who?

"AAAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEEN! !"

Little Allen heard the twins just behind him. he looked over his shoulder and squeaked when a pair of golden guns were right in front of him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! ! !" much to the twins surprised, Allen run like a lighting. The twins slowed down and watched in astonishment when Allen vanished right before them. They stared at each other for a moment before they burst in laughter.

"Hey, Jasper. Guess what I am thinking."

"Hee! I know! I know! Let's do it!"

"Let's go!"

And without telling what the other was thinking, they dashed and trailed little Allen.

Allen didn't failed to notice that it gone quiet. Nobody was in the mansion except him and the twins. Well, Tyki babysits Allen but he went out for a while to gather some things and would be back later so he told the twins to entertain the boy so he won't get bored.

But the twins went beyond and scared our poor little Allen.

Allen peaked from his covers and looked at his room's door afraid that the twins might kicked it open though it was locked. He sighed. Maybe it was safe to go out now? But of course Allen knew that there is always a disaster after the calm. Especially when it comes to the twins. But he has to make sure so, he tossed his blanket aside, jumped down the bed and slowly…he made his way to the door. He stared at it first then he leaned his ear to listen for any sounds. Silence. He reluctantly unlocked his door and opened it with a soft 'click'. He poked his head outside and looked left and right.

_Think it's safe now…maybe they got bored of me and went to entertain themselves._ _I don't like playing with them. They'll shoot me and lock inside a bubble or paint my face and dressed me into a clown outfit. Ugh! I hate this!_

Allen went out of his room and walked for a few minutes until he stopped when he felt a sharp gaze hit him behind. He was sweating a cold sweat. He felt that he was like bathing in his cold sweat. Reluctant as he was, he looked over his shoulder and-

"SURPRISE!" the twins appeared out of thin air. They have a tray of Allen's favourite, mitarashi dango. Since their face were too close, Allen recoiled and this one wrong stepped, he fell down the stair with several loud 'thuds' before they heard the 'crash' sound.

Allen's head was bleeding and he was swimming in his pool of crimson blood.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WE KILLED HIIIIIIIIIIIM!" the twins embraced for their dear life. They were ranting incoherent words about what to do or something like that when the door opened and revealed the shocked Lord Tyki Mikk.

"Hey." Tyki snarled. "You didn't kill the shounen, did you?"

"GOMENASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASA-!"

"Shut up and help me bring him to his room!"

"HAI!"

* * *

A pair of silver pools fluttered open. Allen tried to sit up but he felt a sharp pain over his head. "Shounen!" Tyki then appeared on his view and helped him to sit up followed by the twins. "Are you alright? Do you still feel hurt?" Tyki asked worriedly while Allen just stared at them, wide eyed, while holding his head. Tyki turned and gave the twins a death glare and said…"This is all your fault." He growled and returned his gaze to Allen faking a smile.

"Who are you?" asked little Allen.

"…"

"…"

"…"

…

"HE SPEEEEEEEEAAAAAAK! ! !" the twins screamed like idiot clutching their heads and began running around the room while Tyki just stared at Allen with disbelief.

"Allen?"

"Allen? Is that my name?" Allen asked in a very cute voice. This surprised Tyki and made the twins stopped on their idiocy when they realized that Allen has a very angelic voice which they heard for the first time after two months.

"Hello~?" Allen waved a hand in front of Tyki and the twins run back to Allen's bed. "Ah! Yes! Yes! Your name is Allen. I'm Tyki Mikk and this two are-"

"Jasper!"

"David"

"Together, we're JASDAVI!" they exclaimed as they pointed their guns on each other's head.

* * *

"Ooooohhh~ so you two are the culprit?" the Earl asked. His face was like the real devil king.

"WE'RE SO SORRY! WE JUST WANT TO SURPRISED ALLEN AND GIVE HIM DANGOS WHEN HE FELL AND HIT HIS HEAD!"

As of now, the Earl, the twins, Tyki, and Road were the occupants of the Earl's study. "It's better for him to remember nothing. With that, we can easily tame him. I know he's pretending after all."

"What do you mean, Millennie?" Road asked. She sat on rug and played with her doll. "Why was he pretending? Did he know something that we don't"

"Yes, yes. Wisely told me after I introduced him to you. He knew a lot about Noahs and exorcists. He's not oblivious about the Holy War."

"Really…well, he's good in cheating." Tyki smirked as he blew his cigarette. He couldn't believe it. Such a charming innocent face was just a façade?

"Uhmmm…Earl….?" David asked followed by Jasper. "Are we forgiven?"

"Nope. But you did a good job, Jasdero. But~ you have your punishment of course for hurting my poor Allen-chan~!"

"WHAAAT?! What's our punishment?!"

"Your punishment will be…"

* * *

**Hey guys! What would you like to be their punishment? Tell me so I could update! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Untitled**

**Introduction:**

**I, Allen Walker, an exorcist and a Noah, the light and the dark. I am the Destroyer of Time in the prophecy who will decide the fate of the human race. Will I, who belonged to nowhere but myself in between two colors, choose to save the pitiful living…or destroy?...or maybe, will I be the destroyer who can save?**

* * *

**Chapter Five: On Fire**

* * *

"Hey, Jasper! Come here you idiot! You have to tie this!"

"Keh! Like I'm not struggling here baka no Debitto!"

"What?! Che. It's your fault!"

"No, it's not. Your stupid idea put us here. Hee!"

"Shut up! Like you didn't thought of it too! If you didn't get yer face that close to him, he won't fall!"

"Like you didn't! Hee!"

"Argh! What the hell, Jasper?! Get yer butt out of my face!"

"Hee! Get yer leg off my neck first! Your suf-suf-focati-ng me! Gah!"

"You were from the other side of the room so how come you got over my space?! So it's not my fault if you die in suffocation! Now, get your filthy butt out of my face! Gah!"

"Let me go first! I ca-can't breathe!"

"Tch. I kill you!"

"Hee! It's your fault why I end u-up in your area. Y-you drag m-me here!"

"Get off idiot!"

"Hee!"

"GET OFF YOU ID-" they both yelled at each other when the door flew open.

"What the-" Tyki wasn't able to finish his sentence but blinked at the sight he saw. He couldn't believe it. He was just walking pass the hallway when he heard screams and curses from a certain room. It didn't surprise him to hear the twins this noisy making loud 'thuds' and 'crashes'. Actually, he could just ignore them but curiousity made its way. And so...without knocking or phasing through the wall, he opened the door as if he forgot about right manners and his ability to choose and thought he was just a normal human. What he saw was maybe a good thing to see or maybe not. It was something funny but kids must not see it. Well, if you want to know how the twins ended up...very well, the two were wearing an almost erotic maid uniform that both Road and Sheril bought for them. Road wanted a conserve and frilly dress maid uniform that suits the princess's servant but Sheril wanted an erotic maid uniform thinking that it was Tyki who will wear it. This made Road got angry. They only have to choose one style of uniform. So Road did a brutally to his father so her fashion statement was chosen but she felt bad and sorry for his daddy so she decided to buy the semi-conservative maid uniform.

And...while dressing up, the twins had a hard time tying the ribbons with looong laces. The shoes have long laces also and there were more extra to tie that was not absolutely necessary. And since they were not used to this kind of stuff, they ended up tying themselves together. Their position? Well think about this, David was underneath of Jasper and Jasper's butt was on David's face. So, where do you think was Jasper's head since he said that David's leg was suffocating him? It's up to your imagination now.

"Oi, fix yourselves and go serve the prince. You're disgusting." and with that said, Tyki left the twins dumbstruck.

"David? Would like me to help you tie the stupid ribbons?"

"Sure, Jasper. Let me assist you."

After what it seemed like forever, at last, they made it and headed to the kitchen to get Allen's breakfast though it was late in the morning already. They knew that Allen was pretty hungry. Ah, no, erase that. Allen was starving to death. Well, he could go down and join the family at the dining table but the Earl insisted that he should wait for the twins. He was also told by the Earl that they, the twins, were the reason as to why he lost his memories and as their punishment, they will be acting as Allen's personal maid for a day.

And this idea made Allen grinned. A very mischievous grin that would make you think twice before you grant his orders.

Oh well, let's just pray for the twins to live for another day to die.

Not long after, a knock was heard from the other side of the door where Allen was, sitting on the bed.

"Come in."

The door opened and the twins walked inside each has a cart of various types of food. Allen blinked. He would've laugh because of how they looked if he didn't put a hand over his mouth. The twins walked towards the bed and pushed the cart grudgingly. "Here's your breakfast, Allen." said Jasdavi gloomily. "Oh, thanks. I'm really really hungry."

"You're not hungry..." David deadpanned followed by Jasper. "Hee! You're starving to death!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah right. Thanks for your tardiness I almost died in famine." Allen felt like a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. The twins huffed a whatever and turned their backs on him. They were about to get out of room but Allen called them. "What is it?" they asked.

"Here." Allen gave them two black stars.

"What's this?" asked Jasper as they took it.

"Stick that on your foreheads."

"Huh?" confused, they asked.

"The Earl won't let me out ' cause he said there are akumas around and he said I get sick if I see them. Since I don't remember anything because of you, I really wanted to see what the akuma looks like so Road described it for me. when undercover they looked like humans and take a monster-like feature when they transformed. She said their appearances differ from each other. And she said, the akuma maids here are like humans in physical appearance but have gray skin. So I want you to stick that on your foreheads. Your skin is gray, you wear maid outfits and a star on foreheads." He smiled sheepishly.

"OVER OUR DEAD BODY BRAT!" they yelled at Allen. It was like…the twins got bigger and Allen shrunk animatedly. "How could you make us like an akuma?!" David asked furiously followed by Jasper. "We are Noahs brat so don't make us act like those lowly creatures!"

"SO WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO OBEY YOU?! HUH?!"

"Since this is your punishment and you were late for my breakfast, I want you to atone for your tardiness."

"And who the hell-" David said appended by Jasper

"-are you to-"

"Order us?" and together, they finished.

"Ohhh...are you declining my orders? Then, I'll go and tell the Earl-"

"WAIT! We'll do it!" they said as they reached their arms to Allen. "Tell us what you want us to do." said David. They paled when they saw Allen smirked like Noah though his Noah was yet to awaken. They knew something was up to Allen's sleeve and would rather know it not or better escape and show their faces or else...

They will die.

Maybe not literally die. They have regenerative abilities so it's not easy to kill them. But that was what they felt like.

"We are going to see Mr. Sunshine the next morning right?" Jasper whispered to his twin in a shaky voice and David nodded wanting to believe what seemed like impossible.

* * *

Lenalee knocked on the wooden door of the supervisor's office politely. She was there to give the coffee she made. "Come in!" said Komui. He was reading the report of one of the finders. "Nii-san," said Lenalee as she opened the door and walked in. She settled her brother's favourite mug and poured coffee in it. "how was the search for the General?" she asked.

"Still...we couldn't track him down. He's not reporting regularly and nobody sent us a receipt of the goods he bought. In short, he cut all ties between him and the Order." Komui sighed. It has been months since Cross last contacted them. _What happened to him? He's not dead, is he? What is he planning to do? The Central wouldn't fail to notice his absence. And if we don't find him soon before the Central does...who knows what will happen next._ Komui thought. He won't let the Central in this.

"I see. I hope he will come back soon or else..."

"Don't worry, Lenalee. If we won't come back or we couldn't find let's just say that he's dead."

"What?! Nii-san, he-"

"Lenalee, this is the only way so that the Central won't come after him."

"You're...right, nii-san. But I hope we could track him down sooner."

"Yeah."

* * *

The twins were at Allen's room grudgingly cleaning his mess. Allen had them brought him something to eat. The twins went out and in for more than a hundred times though they have their Noah genes, they couldn't kept it up since the kitchen was at the lower part of the Noah's mansion while Allen's room situated at the top most part of it. And...not only that. They have to make it back within a minute or else Allen would have either Tyki or Sheril and if it comes to worse, the Earl. After they spent eternal torment they cleaned the mess. It was a disaster, they noted that a hurricane came over Allen's room seeing that there were piles of plates some scattered on the floor, there were also bread crumbs and sticks from mitarashi dangos and the list goes on.

"I didn't know that Allen is like this without his memory. Hee!"

"Yeah, right. I rather want to face the little Allen before his amnesia."

They sighed while cleaning the disaster of a room.

This was Allen before he met his foster father though. Mischievous, rude, and withdrawn. But Allen has a better personality now. He's a gentleman but, can be tricky whenever black Allen appeared.

After cleaning Allen asked them if the job- or rather- the punishment was too much for them seeing that they, the twins, looked so tired. They sat back to back at the center of the room. The twins looked at Allen furiously. They pulled their golden toy guns out of its holster and aimed Allen's forehead. "You are such an-" Jasper started followed by David. "-annoying little BRAT!" and together they yelled, "Red bomb!"

BOOM!

The room scorched in fire. Jasdavi then laughed hysterically at their supposedly good job but then they stopped.

The twins stared at each other.

A realization strike them.

"Uwaaaaaahhhhh! WHAT TO DO?! WHAT TO DO?!" they screamed as they run around like crazy idiots arms held up high. "The Earl will get mad on us!" David yelled at Jasper who was rolling to get rid of the fire that caught his maid uniform. "Hee! He'll have our head!" Jasper clutched his head. The fire was uncontrollable. They embraced each other when a part of the ceiling fell in front of them. They forgot about Allen completely and run for their dear lives out of the burning room. Before they reached the corner, they bumped into something. They stumbled back and muttered something under their breath. The twins then looked up to what or who they bumped into.

Jasdavi paled.

"EARL!"

The Earl bent and ask, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Earl! Look!" both Sheril and Tyki exclaimed before the twins could stutter a word. The Earl looked at them, their faces were contorted of horror. The Earl then looked at where the brothers pointed.

His eyes widened in shock then it narrowed. "Can you pray tell what you just did?" the Millennium Earl snarled.

Allen's room was burning like hell.

The Noah of Bonds watched at the Earl in horror.

"Oi! Get up!" The Noah of Pleasure and Desire yanked them by collar and dragged them to Allen's burning room. "Use your blue bomb idiots." Sheril snarled as they threw them back inside.

"UWAAAAAH! !" they yelped.

Not long after…the three Noahs that were waiting outside the burning room heard a loud explosion followed by a cold breeze. Allen's burning room now covered in ice.


End file.
